Betrayal
by MadNightSkies
Summary: Recently reunited after moving away from eachother, best friends Edward and Jacob soon become secret enemies over one girl. Bella Swan. BellaxEdward / BellaxJacob. A little bit OOC, not too much. Dont let the 'Angst' genre put you off! Bella's POV.


**Betrayal.**

**Thanks for giving this a go! Please R&R? Free virtual hugzz? :3 **

"C'mon Bella it's important to me that you meet him okay?" Edward's deep emerald eyes search my face, looking for the answer. I sigh and roll my eyes.

"Fine, but only because it's you." I smile as his face lights up, and then roll my eyes. I mean it's not like I could say no to him anyway. He tightens his arms around me as he lies back down. We're laid on our bed; his arms encircling me as I rest my head on his chest. We often do this, just lay here and talk. It sounds so pretentious, but it feels natural and safe.

He kisses my dark brown hair and murmurs, "I know you'll like him. He used to be my best friend until he moved away." I close my eyes and sigh contentedly, "Of course I'll like him Edward. What's his name again?"

He chuckles and says chidingly, "Jacob, Jacob Black. And that's the last time I'm telling you so you'd better remember missy. Or you'll look kinda stupid shaking his hand and saying 'hello, erm, erm…'" I giggle and slap his chest playfully, "Hey! I'm not that forgetful, I remember your name!"

He shifts down so we're face to face and reaches out to stroke my cheek, "I should hope you remember my name Bella," my eyelids flutter closed and I feel his face push nearer to mine. A second longer and then his soft lips touch mine, ever so lightly, until he can't bear it and deepens the kiss. My hands slide up from his chest to his face, one hooks around his neck while I run the other through his beautiful bronze hair. His arms move down so they're either side of my hips.

Slowly his tongue slips into my mouth and a noise sounds in the back of my throat, the tiniest of moans. I bring my body closer to his as he takes my bottom lip into his mouth, sucking eagerly. In return I press my pelvis into his, and my heart pounds as I feel he's enjoying this as much as I am. I pull my lip out of his mouth slowly, and then kiss him with everything I've got. My mouth crashes into his, and then my tongue pierces through gaining dominance and using it well. My leg moves up to his hip and hooks around, but just then he slows the kissing and chuckles, "Oh I want to, but we haven't got time my love. Not now."

I sigh and drop my leg; my hands slide back down to his chest. His eyes are searching for mine but I deprive him by staring at a button on his blue and grey checked shirt. He kisses me tenderly on the forehead. I can feel the shape of his lips, he's smiling. "Bella, we have plenty of time for all of that, but just not today. It's killing me too you know." The spark from his voice is gone and I instantly feel guilty.

I look up into his eyes. Emerald meeting chocolate. Smiling, I bite my bottom lip, knowing this makes him mad for me. "We haven't got time for _anything_?" My hand casually trailing down to the front of his trousers. His head tilts back slightly and his sighs, "No Bella, not even that." My hand snaps away from him and, in unison with the other, pushes me up off the bed. "Fine. C'mon then lets get this over with." I pout and make for the door. I hear him chuckle and then leap up and follow me out of out bedroom, down the stairs and out of the front door.

Jacob Black. Best friend of Edward's until they were 19, when Jacob moved away from Forks. It was the same month that I moved there, and I suppose I helped take Edward's mind off his Bromance heartbreak by falling in love with him. We're both 23 now, we live together in a beautiful house on the edge of Seattle, near enough Forks so we can still go and see our families. I watch the scenery flick by and rest my head on the glass of our 4x4. I wonder what he'll look like? I picture a tall man, with blonde hair and blue eyes. A real surfer-type.

Edward looks over and squeezes my hand. "You okay darling?" I look over and smile. "Yeah I'm fine, just wondering what he'll be like…" Edward chuckles and says "Me too actually, I wanna see how my buddy's turned out." Just then we pull up at the bar we arranged to meet him at, it's one of our favourites. I sigh once more and then shake myself. _Be attentive but patient Bella, it doesn't sound like you're gonna get much attention. _Marching ahead, Edward waits for me then pushes the door open and lets me go first.

I scan the small but bustling bar, searching for the golden surfer boy I imagined, but then an entirely different kind of man walks up to us, shouting "Eddie! How're you doing man!"

He's tall. Immensely tall. With flawless russet coloured skin and short jet black hair. His deep brown eyes twinkle in delight as he embraces Edward in a massive bear hug, slapping his back a couple of times and both of them are laughing. When they break apart, his eyes swivel around to meet mine; and a massive grin breaks out over his face. I smile weakly back, wondering how I could get him so wrong image wise. He takes a step in my direction and softens his smile as he murmurs "And this must be Bella?" I nod and accept the arms that reach out to hug me; it is a softer embrace than the one he shared with Edward. I take a breath and I'm stunned by the smell that hits my nostrils.

It's a mix between wood and nectar and some deep flowery scent. As he pulls away he sees the confusion on my face and frowns ever so slightly, but I shake myself up and smile so he returns the smile then turns to Edward.

"So, err, where are we sitting?" On cue the waitress hurries up to us and directs us to a round table with four chairs. The gap is left between Jacob and myself.

After ordering drinks and snacks, Jacob launches into the story of how his life has been since he moved. I'm sure it's interesting but I can't seem to listen to it as I take in his face a second time.

His mahogany skin is smooth and perfectly supple and his deep eyes sparkle like a child's. His short hair shines with health and a faint trace of stubble underlines his strong jaw. His height and muscles don't hinder his movements that are smooth and almost graceful, not in the least threatening, always open and friendly.

I catch myself and furiously wonder what the hell I'm ogling at. He's just a man. I glance at Edward and see everything I've ever dreamed of. He's always been more than enough for me and I pray I'm enough for him.

"…So yeah Eddie, it's been an awesome life! Haha! But I still missed you all this time, you're my best buddy after all!" He grins at me with those pearly white teeth, catching me off balance. "How's your life been then? Pretty good by the looks of it." His eyes swivel back to look at Edward intently, he glances at me then smiles his best half-smile.

"Yeah, life's good. Nice job, nice house, beautiful girlfriend…" He emphasises on this last part, turning his face to look at me with nothing but love in his eyes. I look back, pushing my feelings towards him. Hoping he feels how much he means to me.

"Good! I'm glad you're all okay. Listen, I'm going to go see my Dad and maybe he'll let me stay for a bit, in fact I' sure he will, so why don't we arrange to do something? It'd be really fun!"

I look at Edward again, hoping his face will cloud but he only grins and says "Yeah! That would be cool. Ring me tomorrow and we'll sort something out."

I inwardly sigh. I don't know exactly why, but I get certain feelings about people and I have a bad feeling about Jacob, like there's something under the façade of cheerfulness.

We all stand up and first Edward then me hugs Jacob once more. I hold my breath this time, not wanting the pleasant but intoxicating smell to leave an imprint.

**Reviews are my air. Don't kill me! :) Thanks again for reading! Mwahh! **


End file.
